


If Sunlight Had a Name

by RoseFangedLion



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, SkywardUniverse, Supernatural - Freeform, UrbanFantasyAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFangedLion/pseuds/RoseFangedLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon thought that he'd seen everything beautiful the world had to offer, fortunately he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNevemore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNevemore/gifts).



In his lifetime, N...or Cha Hakyeon rather...had known many beautiful people. As a siren it was rather his job to appreciate them. He thought, in fact, that he had seen all that there was to see. Surely there was no single beauty left in the world that could hold him captive. 

But there he was, held captive. 

N had come to call the tall librarian with the slender shoulders and hair the color of ripe straw Lion Boy. Just then said Lion Boy was standing in a veil of sunlight that poured down from windows high above. It painted him somehow paler in the deepening glow of brassy shine. He slammed shut the old book held in in his long fingers. The noise, though dull, resounded in a clattering echo through the stacks and snapped silver dust into spiraling around him softly. Motes of infinite starlight in broad daylight making shadows dance on the old carpet.

He was soaking parched skin with the deceptive bright of cold October. When he stretched his arms like a lanky cat as he put his book down it pulled at the stiffness of his starched white button up. Golden rays flashed off the lenses of his glasses when he turned his face up into the day and a sigh of utter relief pressed out through thin pink lips. 

With a satisfied lull his head rolled around between his shoulder blades. Mahogany eyes set in the half-lidded expression of a gentle feline found N very insecure from where he peered around the old cases. “Can I help you?” the Lion Boy asked in a voice so soft and deadly it rivaled the sun itself in beauty and even the most precious of jungle flowers would be remise to think itself more lovely. 

There were no words but utter shock in Hakyeon's suddenly parched mouth. In all his nearly eight hundred years of life he had never felt so inadequate. This was no borrowed splendor or glamour used to trick him this was pure sunlight personified. And the sunlight had stolen his precious voice, not with power or faery game but with the sheer unbridled beauty of a strange lion boy in a library. This was something of such beauty he had not words in all of the languages of earth that he spoke. Was he...awestruck? He had never been awestruck. His heart was fluttering. It had quite suddenly grown a thousand tiny wings and was trying very hard to force its way up his throat. The great siren swallowed against it and found a lump solid as a stone lodged in his desert throat. 

He swallowed again, and then a third time before he could pry his lips open far enough to figure out if his vocal chords still worked. “I think...” he muddled, searching through fogged thoughts and wondering if this was what people under his persuasion felt like, “I think that if sunlight had a name it would be yours.” he managed to stumble out awkwardly, with none of his usual finesse. 

The Lion Boy straightened himself at this odd insight, “That's a very strange thing to say,” he pointed out, letting a dusty rose flush paint across his face as he turned away. “Is that how most Siren's seduce their prey?”

“I wasn't trying to seduce you,” Hakyeon admitted, leaning himself against a sturdy oak shelf filled with books that smelled of sweet paper and musky ink, “Just admiring how out of my league you are.”

The other man, still nameless, snorted, picking through paperwork on the old desk before in front of him. “I didn't think Sirens were so cheesy.”

With a shrug N offered up an incredibly useless piece information, “I know one that uses his power to get potato chips instead of sex, we're a very bored, very dull bunch of creatures.” 

A smile rolled through Lion Boy's shoulders and Hakyeon thought he might turn and leave but instead he was blinded by the radiance of a smile so rare it stopped his heart even from an angle. “Taekwoon,” the sunlight offered through stifled laughter, “You can call the sunlight Taekwoon...or Leo, whatever suites you.”


	2. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same scene from a different perspective.

Mornings came and they went. 

The sky changed. 

The people changed. 

Taekwoon sat staring out the window for days at a time some weeks. Waiting for nothing. Wanting for naught but the world to keep turning and the end of it to come. The blonde lion had watched the world fill with new gods and monsters time after time. He was old and tired. Older than time itself. Despite his youthful glow he had seen a hundred thousand generations turning in spirals; each one larger than the last. Fate was his sister and she moved like water and wind on the unforgiving sea. But he remained. He and only he. They were a pair—you couldn't have one without the other. So they lived timeless and twisting the world of men, for that world had never lost it's lust for power. And he, was the god of power. Shining bright as ever and unchanged by the tides around him. Amber; his sister, often waved as she passed him by. Sad smile painted across her glass lips. His was the only fate she couldn't see or change

He had helped her move the whole globe one feeble man at a time. Employing sirens and warriors and dragons. Many times she had asked him to gift power to the objects of her affection. 

They were a spiral all their own. 

Lonely and lost. 

He wondered how it came to this sometimes. After all, he had dined with the great god's of old, the pantheons of Olympus and Thebes. Once upon an age of violence power had been in the warrior, with guns and glorious battle. Blood thirsty princes and kings fighting brutal wars. But with technology ever advancing power had shifted. So he made himself a library; built it brick by brick (or had others build it) and that was his temple now. The temple to Power. In books and history and words. 

It didn't take much to worship him. 

He'd been laughing at the confused history of Egypt, stretched out in the October sunlight. Carefully soaking up the smell of sweet old paper and leather and paper glue when the air shifted.

Sirens and street walkers prayed for power often but no one sought after him. No one knew his given name or that he lived among them anymore. So when Hakyeon, with purple hair and gentle sloping curves, a siren Leo had given of himself and his dominion freely walked in to that temple with a kind of awe Leo had never known the lonely god was taken aback. All his years men and women had pined for his blessing. All his years he had given it. Recklessly sometimes, but he gave it. 

This man was no exception. 

Taekwoon was captivated by the strangeness of seeing a man he had known for centuries in person for the first time. Slender and sunkissed with eyes of pure radiant oak. The smell of cedar wood crept through the old god's nose and his bones tried to turn to chestnut and sprout leaves. 

When Leo asked “Can I help you?” It was because he was unsure of the intentions. This man, like so many others, came to the temple often without knowing it was a temple. 

The much younger man just stood bewildered for a moment before making quite possibly the most unusual statement that Leo had ever heard. Which was a feat because the blonde god had known Zeus personally. 

“I think—I think that if sunlight had a name it would be yours,” the siren said. As he did so he flinched. Like even he who had said it didn't expect it to come out of his mouth. 

The god of power had been called many things in his time. Creator. Creature of darkness. Blessed lord. Never once had he been called Sunlight. 

A smile cracked through Taekwoon's ancient soul. Like a seed finally breaching hard ground. Something like warmth crept up and got caught in his throat. Leo straightened himself and tried not to laugh but he couldn't stop the dark pedals of a blush from gracing his cheeks. The blond god thought to say that if he was sunlight he must have kissed the Siren's skin a thousand times but that seemed inappropriate so he kept it to himself and instead offered, “That's a very strange thing to say. Is that how most Siren's seduce their prey?”

“I wasn't trying to seduce you,” Hakyeon admitted. The Veritable king of New York's siren's leaned himself against a shelf and tried to look cool despite his clear unease, “Just admiring how out of my league you are.”

The great god of power made a small show of picking through parchment offerings on the solid table before him. Primarily so he could look down and smile softly to himself. His heart hadn't been so light in a millennia. It felt like it might melt and spill out his mouth if he tipped over.

“I didn't think Sirens were so cheesy,” Leo said.

“I know one that uses his power to get potato chips instead of sex,” the purple haired man said. Leo, of course, knew Bambam and was aware of the potato chip habit. 

Hakyeon continued with, “We're a very bored, very dull bunch of creatures.”

Leo found that he couldn't hold it in anymore. This was just ridiculous. Never in his life had he been regarded with such awkward admiration from anyone much less a siren who had no idea who or what he was. “Taekwoon,” the god of power offered under badly stiffed laughter, “You can call the sunlight Taekwoon...or Leo, whatever suites you.”

“I'm N,” the siren introduced, holding his hand out for a shake from the distance.

That was it. That was the thing that broke him. Leo could no longer contain his laughter. So he slammed into it like a brick wall and it rolled through him so hard he doubled over. In fact, he collapsed. Crumpled to the floor. A loud clack resounded as Power tried to catch his balance on the chair in front of him but it was futile. His lungs burned and tears slid out the corners of his dark eyes. 

He had forgotten what that felt like. 

Hakyeon was startled by this culturally inappropriate gesture. “Should I go?” The siren asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. 

“No-no,” Leo waved his hand desperately at nothing and coughed up a few giggles, “No please stay. No one has talked to me like that in...ever. Please stay.”

The siren produced a smile that sang of ancient kingdoms and a softer, kinder world than Leo had ever known. Watching Hakyeon walk over was like watching a forest grow; not because it took ages but because as it happened, life grew. Life grew, rivers moved. And when the younger man offered his hand to help the god of power back to his feet the desert in Leo's heart felt a rainstorm that wasn't thunderous. Spring came in the middle of October. For the first time in history, a hand in his own didn't feel like sand slipping through godly fingers. 

“What were you reading about Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asked when they were eye to eye again.

“Egypt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been kicking around the idea of an urban fantasy AU and this kind of spawned from that idea? I’m sure I will expand on it eventually but here is Neo’s first meeting in an urban fantasy AU series that will be titled Skyward. I guess it’s kind of like a teaser? 
> 
> As always I love my readers and look forward to hearing from them =) comments/feedback are always welcome here.


End file.
